narutocouplefandomcom-20200222-history
SasuSaku
The Couple SasuSaku (Japanese サスサク SasuSaku) is the term used to refer to the romantic relationship between Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno. Their Relationship Part I Introduction Arc In the beginning of the series, when Haruno Sakura is first introduced, she is revealed to have a big crush on the popular Uchiha Sasuke; much like most of the girls in their classroom. Upon being assigned to Team 7, Sakura spent most of her time trying to impress Sasuke even though he often downgraded her. After Team 7 was first formed, Haruno Sakura encounters "Sasuke" outside the Academy. As the two sit side by side, Sakura confesses that all she wants is his acknowledgement. She then leans in to kiss him, but they are interrupted and "Sasuke" runs off. Sakura then comments to herself how shy "Sasuke" was. However, this "Sasuke" was revealed to be Uzumaki Naruto. When the real Sasuke arrives looking for Naruto, Sakura happily greets him. When Sakura mocks Naruto and triggers the word "alone", 'the Uchiha scolds her and calls her annoying before leaving. When the team is introduced to Hatake Kakashi; their sensei asks each and every one of them their dreams. Sakura answers all with mutterings, but hints that her answers are towards the Uchiha. Their sensei then comments to himself how girls seem to always be more interested in love rather than ninjutsu. When the team is set out for their first test as a team, Sakura worries to herself stating that if she fails, she will be separated from Uchiha Sasuke. Even confirming to herself that it was a test of "love". '' '' '' ''During their test at one point, when she is looking for the Uchiha, Sakura is put under a genjutsu of a dying Sasuke, terrified; she screams. This catches the Uchiha's attention, but when he finds out that it was just a genjutsu, he comments that Sakura would likely fall for that. When the kunoichi finally awakens, she returns back to search for Sasuke. Upon finding him, she faints when she spots his "severe head", much to his confusion. When she awakens, she embraces the Uchiha in relief even though he protests to not hug him. He then claims that the two don't have enough time left. When the Haruno tells him that there was always a next time, this was shown to anger the Uchiha. But instead, he explains to her that he's an avenger. When the team fails the first session of the this, they are given another chance. During the second session of the test, when Sasuke offers his assistance to Naruto, Sakura at first protests. However, once Sasuke explains his reasonings, Sakura offers to do the same. They are soon caught by their sensei for disobeying his orders however, much to their surprise they pass. Land of Waves Arc When the team is ambushed by enemy nin's, Sakura is left to defend their escort only to be what seemingly defended by Uchiha Sasuke. But instead, Kakashi-Sensei come to both their aid; much to Sasuke's dismay, "''Bah..Showoff". During the Tree Climbing Practice, Sakura was the first one to complete it with ease while Sasuke struggled. Naruto then asks Sakura for advice. After leaving the scene, an embarrassed Sasuke asks Naruto what advice Sakura gave him. During the battle between Haku and Zabuza, when Sasuke hears Sakura's scream, he is shown concerned and quickly gets up. When Sakura hears of Sasuke's "death", she quickly runs to where his lifeless body laid and violates the rules of Shinobi Rule #25 of not showing any kind of emotion by crying for his loss as she recited it. When he reawakens, he is embraced by a tearful and relieved Sakura. After the Team's mission is completed, they return to their more simple missions. On one occasion, Naruto is heavily injuried and Sakura helps care for him with the Uchiha watching and even commenting about the Uzumaki's state.'' When the team is dismissed, Sakura follows Sasuke and asks to train together with him to better their teamwork. However, Sasuke coldly declines and claims that she's the same as Naruto and she herself should train. This is shown to break Sakura's self-confidence in a comedical fashion. When the Sand Siblings are introduced, they harrass Konohamaru but is stopped by Sasuke. Sakura is then shown fawning over his arrival. Chūnin Exam Arc When the team is entered into the Chunin Exams, Sakura at first hesitates due to thinking of herself not worthy enough. Before the day of entering the Exam, Kakashi first tests each of his students. Sakura was tested under a genjutsu where "Sasuke" was attacked and "killed". After destroying the genjutsu and passing the test, She is met by Naruto and Sasuke as they wait for her by the gateway. As Sakura greets the two, Sasuke notices something strange about her; "''Sakura..she seems wierd today." When the team reaches the floor that was under a genjutsu, Sasuke cheers up Sakura by giving her a moment of praise. When the examiners let them pass, Sakura grabs hold of both Sasuke's and Naruto's hand and goes through; although not to their knowledge, they are followed by Rock Lee who at the time had just developed a big crush on Haruno Sakura. Later they are confronted by Lee again, but this time he challenges Uchiha Sasuke and confesses to Sakura; much to the team's dismay. Ironically when Sakura insults Rock Lee, Sasuke is then later shown using the same words she used along with Uzumaki Naruto when comparing Guy-sensei and Rock Lee. After Sasuke's defeat, Sakura catches him from falling. When Team 7 leaves to meet up with the rest of the members of Konoha, Ino appears and embraces Sasuke from behind. This action is shown to annoy both Sasuke and Sakura. In the Forest of Death when Sakura and Sasuke are left alone to face Orochimaru with Naruto elsewhere, they find themselves paralyzed when he places them in a "Death" Genjutsu where they see their own deaths. When Sasuke finds himself unable to do anything, he turns to Sakura and curses when he sees her in tears. There he concludes that the only way is to run. Stabbing himself in the leg, he grabs Sakura and takes her into hiding. When Naruto comes to their aid, the two are shown watching in horror. When Naruto is taken down, Sakura scolds Sasuke of being a coward. This causes Sasuke to have a flashback and activates his sharingan and attacks Orochimaru. After Orochimaru leaves after giving Sasuke the cursed mark, he screams from the pain and grabs Sakura's hand. He soon faints in Sakura's arm as she pleads for Naruto's help. Left alone to care for her two unconscious teammates, she tends to their wounds as they hid under a tree. When the Sound Ninja's came to take Sasuke, Sakura desperately tries to fight them off with the traps she had pre-perpared, but her efforts are easily avoided and is only saved by Lee. When he is taken down, Sakura is left to defend for herself with the other's life at her stake. As one of the nin's immobilise her by grabbing on to her hair; the nin scolds her for putting more effort onto her looks rather then her skills. Hating herself for always having to watch everyone's back as they protect her, Sakura vowed to become stronger and cuts herself free by chopping off her long hair. As Ino and her team watch from the background, a flashback of their childhood they shared is shown; it is revealed that Sakura grew her hair long due to the rumor of Sasuke liking girls with long hair. It was also mentioned that when she confessed to her friends about her crush on Uchiha Sasuke, she did not have the knowledge of him being popular with the girls. When the unconscious Uchiha Sasuke awakens due to the cursed seal, he immediately asks Sakura, who was the one who injuried her. As Sakura stutters to find words, one of the nin mockingly smirks and confesses. She watches as Sasuke violently rampages upon them.. Frightened and realising that "This is '''not' Sasuke''", Sakura rushes to his side and embraces him, begging him to stop and return to the Sasuke she knew. Her words and embrace go through him and his cursed seal quickly recedes.. When the team takes a break to rest and gather food, Sakura is left in charge of gathering wood for the fire while Naruto and Sasuke are in charge of gathering the food. When Naruto and Sasuke work together and successfully catch three, Sasuke at first commands Naruto to catch more with Naruto wanting to protest. However, Naruto is saved from anymore work when Sakura tells Sasuke that she needs his help to make the fire. When the team travels to the tower, Sakura is shown helping Sasuke walk. However as soon as they reach the tower, Sasuke confirms that he's okay now which causes Sakura to let go and in a comedical fashion way, Inner Sakura curses herself. When the team finds about the secret behind the scrolls, Sasuke is shown teasing Naruto and Sakura how he's glad that they didn't open them to which the two sigh in relief while secretly thanking Kabuto. Before the preliminary matches of the exam, Sakura watches Sasuke as he suffers from the pain caused by the cursed mark. Not wanting to watch him in anymore pain, she tries to confess the situation to the sensei's. She is only stopped by Sasuke who scolds her. As Sakura begins to protest, Sasuke continues by confirming once again that he is an "avenger" and not even she will be able to change that. Later during exams, Sasuke is to battle one of the Sound Ninja's whom attacked Sakura earlier. As the cursed mark begins to release itself during his battle, Sasuke struggles to keep it in place and is shown having flashbacks of Sakura and the rest of his team. Not wanting to worry Sakura and the rest of his team, he fights the seal and defeats his opponent. He is soon taken away by Kakashi-Sensei with Sakura watching as the two leave. When Kakashi comes back, a worried Sakura questions if Sasuke was alright. When Sakura and Ino rest next to eachother after their tied battle, Ino reassures Sakura that she was not going to give up on Sasuke easily. Angered at this, Sakura counters and says the same goes for her. Time to time throughout watching the matches, Sakura is shown to show concern for Sasuke's safety. When Sasuke is shown to finally arrive from his training to fight Gaara, Sakura who has been constantly worried about him gives a geniune and bright smile at his arrival. Invasion of Konoha Arc When Sakura and Naruto catch up to Sasuke and Gaara, Sakura rushes to Sasuke's side and uses herself as a humansheild against Gaara. As Sakura is pinned onto a tree and knocked out unconscious, Sasuke declares to Naruto that he does not wish to lose anyone dear to him anymore and that Naruto better save Sakura. When Sakura is freed from the Sand, Sasuke rushes to the falling Sakura and gently lays her next to Kakashi's dog. Before he leaves, he entrusts her to Pakku and tells him to take care of her before leaving.'' Later, when Sakura and Sasuke watch Naruto train with Kakashi, Sakura thanked Sasuke for saving her from Gaara. Sasuke then confesses that it was Naruto who saved her; much to her surprise and his dismay. Sakura then turns to watch Naruto and smiles, not noticing the scowl on Sasuke's face as she did so. The two along with the rest of Konoha would later attend the Hokage's Funeral. The two were seen standing together throughout the whole session. Sasuke Retrieval Arc When Sasuke is left hospitalised after being mentally and physically tormented by Uchiha Itachi; his older brother. He is only later re-awakened when Tsunade heals him. Although before healing Sasuke, Tsunade notices the fresh flowers and questions herself if the Haruno was visting everyday. Upon awakening, he is tearfully embraced by a relieved Sakura. As Sasuke stays in the hospital, Sakura is shown to visit him often. As she is shown cutting an apple for Sasuke, he is shown having flashbacks of Itachi's torment along with the moment when Sakura smiled at Naruto as she admired him for his strength and for saving her. Angered and aware of the fact that Naruto was becoming stronger, he unconsciously knocked the apples that Sakura had offered him. As Naruto enters the scene, Sasuke gives Naruto a taunting look and challenges him. Although Naruto at first protests, he quickly changes his mind. As the two leave, Sakura is reminded of the first time when Sasuke's cursed mark was released and quickly becomes worried and chases after the two. After reaching the rooftop, she watches as the two battle in horror. Unable to watch any longer, she begs the two to stop, rushing in between as both charge at eachother. Due to Sakura's intervention, the two try to stop their attacks. Luckily, Kakashi-Sensei saves Sakura by sending the two into opposite directions. As Sasuke leaves the scene, Sakura breaks into tears but is only reassured by Kakashi. As time goes by, Sakura begins to notice Sasuke's lust for power had become stronger. She begins to grow concern that he will one day leave the village, although she spends as much time with him as she can in an effort to deter him from his path, Uchiha Sasuke finally defects. Having suspecting that this moment would one day come true, Sakura approaches him at the village's exit. As the two stand alone by the village's gate, she asks if he remembers the first time he called her annoying, when Sasuke coldly replies that he doesn't, she continues to proceed and recalls the memories the team had shared. When it finally seemed like he was going to leave, Sakura then blindly confesses that she was in love with him, she said she was willing to do anything for him as long as she could be with him, even going as far as saying she'll help him with his quest for revenge. Reacting to this, Sasuke turns around smirking and calls her annoying. As he turns around and proceeds to leave, Sakura threatened to scream and alert the village of his betrayal. Before knocking her unconscious, he gives her a soft "''Thank You" and leaves her on the bench; where he had first called her "Annoying". The next day, a team is created to retrieve the missing nin. This team is then approached by Haruno Sakura. Upon her coming, Shikamaru confesses that the Hokage had already told him the story and marks that even Sakura wasn't able to convince Sasuke. As Sakura breaks into tears, she turns to Naruto and begs him to bring Sasuke back. When he is unable to bring Sasuke back, Sakura becomes disappointed. However, she becomes encouraged by Naruto when he says that he's keeping his promise of bringing Sasuke back home. After becoming Tsunade's apprentice, she uses Sasuke as one her motivations to become stronger. Part II Kazekage Rescue Arc When Sakura and Naruto are to reface Kakashi to test their strengths, Kakashi uses the same genjutsu of a dying Sasuke on Sakura again. But this time she knows better, but'' yet she whispers to herself how she would do anything to see him again. When Sakura and Chiyo face Sasori; an Akatsuki member, he reveals that he has sent a spy to secretly watch over Orochimaru. Seeing this as a chance to possibly get information on retrieving Uchiha Sasuke, Sakura works with Chiyo and the two work together to defeat the Akatsuki. Throughout the battle, Sakura struggles but time to time, she encourages herself to bring back the old Team 7. When the two finally defeat Sasori, he rewards her by spending his last breath giving info about his spy. Returning back, Sakura then later shares the intell with Naruto and Kakashi-sensei. Sai and Sasuke Arc When Sai was first introduced to Team Kakashi, Sakura was shocked along with Naruto at how similar Sai looked in comparison to their former teammate, Uchiha Sasuke. Although later, the two confirmed that although they looked similar, they were nothing alike based on personality wise. When Sai later insulted Sasuke, Naruto quickly defends him. Sakura then "smiles" and asks Sai to forgive him. She then punches Sai and declares that she could care less if he doesn't forgive her. She ends her sentence by threatening to not go easy on him the next time he insults or badnames Uchiha Sasuke. When Sai finally locates Sasuke, the Uchiha explodes his room in rage of being disturbed. Reacting to the explosion, Sakura runs to the location. Spotting Sai, she proceeds to attack him for knowing full well of his mission of assassinating Uchiha Sasuke. However, she freezes when she hears a familar voice calling her name. As she turns around, she stares in disbelief at her former teammate; Uchiha Sasuke. When the other members catch up, they are attacked by him. Still in shock, Sakura finds herself unable to do anything. Angered at this, she charges blindly. Reacting to this, the Uchiha prepares to attack in defense. However, she is saved by their team captain who takes the hit instead. Despite the team's effort, they found themselves to be outmatched. In the end, Sasuke fled with Orochimaru. However, instead of getting discouraged, Sakura vows to get stronger. Itachi Pursuit Arc When news reached Konoha that Sasuke had killed Orochimaru, Naruto knows that Sasuke goal was to hunt and kill Itachi so Team 7 join Team 8 and decides to find Itachi in order to find Sasuke. Before the search, the task force of Team 7 and Team 8 split up to begin searching for clues about Itachi's whereabouts. Kakashi summons some of his ninken and added each ninken to each group. Bisuke and Shiba was partnered with Sakura. During Sakura's search, Sakura is shown very serious on her search. In the anime, Sakura's seriousness makes Bisuke tease her by saying "if you don't stop with that scary looks, you will chase away all the guys". Sakura was then angry about the teasing and later she is shown sad and said ''"Sasuke and I....aren't like that". Shiba then told Bisuke to stop teasing Sakura and she continued "I just want Sasuke to know how I....how everyone feels. We're all waiting for him to come back....That's all". Suddenly, Bisuke and Shiba caught Sasuke's scent and led Sakura to a town. There they didn't find Sasuke but they walks past Karin instead. Invasion of Pain Arc As the invasion of Pain rages on in the Konoha village, Team Taka is sent to capture the Eight-Tails. When the members are Taka are shown struggling, Uchiha Sasuke has a flashback of Team 7. Remembering his former team, he rushes back into the battlefield to save his team members. After the Invasion of Pain Arc, when Tazuna arrives to help rebuild the damaged village, he questions the whereabouts of Uchiha Sasuke. This is shown to quickly sadden Sakura. Five Kage Summit Arc When Omoi and Karui confronts Naruto and Sakura about Sasuke's crime as well as informing them that Sasuke had joined the Akatsuki, Sakura begins to protest and tries to defend her former teammate but before so, she is brought to tears when Karui triggers the words; "You're Annoying" and continuing onward to as even questioning what was Sasuke to her. When Team Kakashi returns from the Land of Iron, Shikamaru confronts Sakura about the situation of Uchiha Sasuke. He then notes that Sasuke's actions will only lead to war and believes that the best course of action would be for them to personally stop him. Knowing well of the situation, the heart broken medical-nin agrees. Not wanting her teammate to feel the burden of killing his best friend, she makes a fake confession to try and prevent the tragical future. However, when the medical-nin's fake confession towards her teammate is revealed, she leaves without telling him about her plans. Knowing this, Sai creates a clone and informs Naruto and Kakashi in her place. As Naruto denies that Sakura would not kill Sasuke, Sai clearifies to him that she's doing all of this because she loves him; Uchiha Sasuke. When Sakura is finally able to locate Sasuke, she finds him where he is just about to kill his teammate; Karin. As she approaches him, she senses something different about him. When Sakura asks to join Sasuke, he grows suspiscious at her sudden request and declares that if she is able to kill his teammate then he would let her join him. As Sakura crosses over to face his teammate, she is almost struck by his Chidori, only to be saved by Kakashi-Sensei. As the former sensei and student clash, the medical nin takes the injuried Karin elsewhere safe and heals her wounds. While being healed, Karin comments to herself that Sakura must also be in love with Sasuke and although she tells herself to not sympathize with the enemy, she finds herself in tears with the medical nin as the two know the man they both had fallen for was no longer the same. After healing the Uchiha's teammate, an emotionally-unstable Sakura prepares to re-attack her former teammate, deciding to kill him for the sake of the future. However, just before she is about to stab him with the poisoned kunai she had hand-crafted herself, she has a flashback of who he used to be and finds herself unable to kill him. Noticing her presence, the Uchiha takes this opening and attempts to stab her with Chidori but before so, the medical-nin is saved by her teammate. As she watches her former teammates clash at one another, she silently begs to herself for them to stop. Shinobi World War Arc Sakura is seen at the Logistical Support and Medical Division compound healing the wounded that was being moved to the central location. There, Haruno Sakura is approached by a shinobi she had healed earlier who hands her a love letter saying he doesn't know if he'll be able to survive the war or not. She takes the letter and thanks him, but confesses to the shinobi that she loves someone else. After one last compliment, the shinobi is disappointed and before he leaves the tent, he told Sakura that the person she love must be a great man. Sakura soon afterwards becomes saddened as she starts thinking about the person that she love. This person is confirmed to be Uchiha Sasuke. Ten-Tails Revival Arc After the Ten-Tails appeared to had been immobillised, Uchiha Sasuke appears before the shinobi's. Staring in disbelief, a confused and shocked Sakura calls out his name. Surprisingly, he ignores the Uzumaki's comment of his late arrival and instead, mutters the medical-nin's name. Still confused and unsure of his motives, Sakura then questions his reasons for coming on to the battlefield and along with everyone else of Konoha 11, is shocked with his sudden announcement of wanting to become Hokage. When Sasuke and her other teammate start to leave to enter the battle, the medical-nin follows them. Catching up to them, she boldly declares to the two that she is also a student of one of the Legendary Sanins and refuses to sit and watch their backs. As the trio enter the battle field, the Ten-Tails creates multiple clones and begins charging at the shinobi's. Sasuke later saved Sakura from the Ten-Tails' clones that had managed to sneak up on her. As Sakura watches Sasuke and her other teammate clash with the clones, she reminds herself of the vow she made to herself. Once gathering enough chakra, she reveals her full power and forms the White Strength Seal and charges towards one of the clones, destroying multiple at once. This sudden action impresses Sasuke, who is shown smirking to himself. As Sakura turns around, she is only to be faced by two more who had survived her attack but is saved when her teammates come to her aid. She is then later shown summoning with Sasuke along with their other teammate. Later as the battle continues, Sakura watches as both her teammates team up to attack the Ten-Tails. As she watches, she sheds a tear of happiness. However, this moment is short-lived when she overhears Sai questioning about Sasuke's true motives to Juugo. When Sai later asks Sakura of her sincere views of Sasuke, she states that she's happy that he's back and she trusts him.. Although her words seemed sincere, he notes that her smile is fake. During the battle against the newly jinchurikin of the Ten-Tails, after Sasuke saves at both Naruto and Minato from Obito's sneak attack, he exclaims to Obito that he will be the one to change the shinobi's system while having a flashback of Team 7. As the battle rages on, while Haruno Sakura and the rest of the Shinobi Alliances watch the battle from afar. When the medical-nin spots the Burning Black Flames of Amaterasu that belongs to Uchiha Sasuke, the worried Sakura quickly questions Hinata the condition of her teammates to where the Hyuuga calmly replies; "They're both smiling." Later as Sakura watches the members of Konoha 11; including Uchiha Sasuke, she is shown silently cheering them on. Evidence *It is revealed in the beginning of the series that Sakura has feelings for Sasuke.Manga: Chapter 3 *It was confirmed in the very beginning of the series that Sakura wanted Sasuke's acknowledgement.Manga: Chapter 3 *It was shown numerous times that Sasuke would often criticize Sakura in the beginning of the series. Taking his criticism seriously, she is shown to often try to better herself due to this. *Sakura hugs Sasuke on numerous occasions, and he doesn't protest among several of them. *Sasuke saves her on numerous occasions, which shows that he cares for her with being vice versa. *Sakura herself has been shown willing to risk her life to save Sasuke( Konoha Invasion Arc ). *In the Konoha of Invasion Arc, it was revealed that Sasuke considers Sakura as someone precious/dear to him. *It has been revealed during one of Ino's flashbacks that Sakura did not know about Sasuke's popularity with the girls at the time. This indicates that her crush on Sasuke may be something else. *Before Sasuke defects, Sakura confesses to him. *It is shown throughout the series that Sasuke has developed a soft spot for Sakura along with the rest of Team 7; being confirmed in the Battle against Bee, Kage Summit and Tentails Arc. *Both Sakura and Sasuke have been shown to be able to read one another. *During the two scenes where Sasuke called Sakura annoying; the second one was shown to differ how much their relationship had grown and differ compared to their first meeting. *Even after 2 and a half years, Sakura's feelings for Sasuke had been shown to not waver; being confirmed in the Kage Summit and War Arc. Quotes Databook * "Towards Darkness... the one to appear before him is Sakura. She confesses to him as he tries to leave without looking behind him. She confesses with a blindingly uncompromising mind that does not want to lose him. The one that filled his lonely existence was Sakura. But he cannot let her in. He leaves with just one word of thanks. Sakura who needed him to the very last. His words were real." :::::::::::: '~ By Masashi Kishimoto - Databook 2: Uchiha Sasuke's Profile Sakura's Confession to Sasuke: *''"I..I love you with all my heart! If you were to stay with me..there would be no regrets. Because everyday, we'd so something fun. We'd be happy, I swear! Please stay with me. I'll even help you with your revenge. I don't know what I could do but I'll try my best to do something. So please, stay with me.. or take me with you if you can't stay here.."'' Sai to Naruto about Sakura and Sasuke: *''"It's because Sakura loves''' Sasuke that she doesn't want him to sink any lower..It's because she''' loves''' him that she wants to rescue him from the evil path that he walks on..Even if the only way to do it is to kill him with her own two hands..I believe she's prepared to do it ... because she loves him."'' Sakura Talks of Flowers and Love: *''"Even during winter it keeps it's beauty, never losing to the cold. A strong flower that waits for the hope of spring."'' Sasuke to Naruto about Sakura (Konoha Invasion Arc): *''"Hey ...Naruto. You have to save Sakura no matter what.. I know you can save her. Once you've got her, carry her, and run..as far...and as fast as you can.. Even if it's just for a while.. I'll be able to hold him in place. Never again. I've already lost everything once before. I don't want to watch those''' precious 'to me die before my eyes again." Sakura to Sasuke about Loneliness - Chapter 181: *''" On that day, you taught me that solitude is painful.. I understand that so well right now. I have family and I have friends.. but if you're gone.. To me.. It will be the same as being alone.."'' Sasuke to Sakura - Chapters 3 and 181: *''" You're annoying.. " ---- " You really are annoying.."'' Unofficial Evidence Openings/Endings *In Naruto ending 12 - Parēdo (Parade), Sasuke was essentially known as the "fallen leaf" ninja when he left the village. Sakura is shown catching a falling leaf with Naruto walking away from her. It seems that Naruto is giving Sakura that leaf is a metaphor of bringing Sasuke back to her. Sakura then keeps the leaf with her until it turns into a green dust like glitter that eventually forms into a human resemblance. Reaching its hand out to Sakura, she tries to grab it but before she could do so, she wakes up in her room with a poster on the wall that says "Live a life of love". *In Naruto Shippuden opening 9 - Lovers, Sakura is shown to shed a tear when the camera focuses onto Sasuke's image. *In Naruto Shippuden opening 12 - Moshimo, in the begining of the song when Sakura turns around, a sing tear drops into a puddle of water that quickly reverts to be Sasuke's reflection. * In Naruto Shippuden ending 10 - My Answer, in the last part of the ending song, an umbrella is drawn on the sand with the names; "Sasuke" and "Sakura" written under. サスケ | サクラ Sasuke | Sakura *In the Naruto Shippuden Ending 14 - Utakata Hanabi (Transient Firework ), Sakura is shown walking on the beach. The lyrics of the song delivers Sakura's feelings for Sasuke. *The Translated Lyrics: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JzsGxORFiSE *In Naruto Shippuden Ending 21 - Kasukēdo (Cascade), Sakura and Hinata appear in the ending song with scenes of Naruto and Sasuke fighting. It is seem that Sakura appear for Sasuke and Hinata appear for Naruto. Creation and Conception It was revealed that Kishimoto Masashi had not initially intended to create Uchiha Sasuke. After speaking with his editor about the future of the series, he was advised to create a rival character for the series' protagonist, Uzumaki Naruto, which resulted in Sasuke's creation. Kishimoto Masashi created Uchiha Sasuke by using ideas from an old TV show character; Sarutobi Sasuke. Ironically, the character he used also had a female companion called Sakura as well. Video Games *In the Naruto Ultimate Ninja Storm 3 In Part I Flashbacks, there is a scene where Sasuke leave Sakura. The title of this memory is called "Separation". *In the Game; Naruto Ultimate Ninja II when Sakura is approached by a controlled Haku, Sasuke comes and takes her place and tells her to be careful. Fillers - Part I Land of Tea Arc When Team 7 are ambushed by enemy shinobi's, Sakura uses herself as a human sheild to protect their stubborn escort and is hit by a kunai. Screaming in pain, a worried Sasuke quickly turns around to see if she was alright. Later when the team rests and hides in a cave, their escort decides to leave with Naruto. As they start to leave, Sakura begins to protest but is stopped by Sasuke when he grabs her hand. When Sasuke and the enemy shinobi clash at one another, the enemy knocks the Uchiha unconscious and attempts to make him fall to his death by disconnecting the bridge. However, Sakura quickly rushes to his aid and manages to saves him. Fillers - Part II Konoha History Arc In episode 189; Sasuke's Paw Encyclopedia, Team 7 sets out to achieve one of the dreams that Sasuke had set with Itachi when he was a child, but decided to disgard it as he grew and matured. When the team gets their " spy gear( Cat Ears ) " from the Elder; Nekobaa. The Uchiha becomes disgusted once forced to wear it however though, the infatuated Sakura thinks to herself that the Uchiha looked "Kawaii". ''Noticing this, the annoyed and embarrassed Uchiha turns to his other teammate but soon gets even more annoyed with his teammate's idiotic choice of words. When his teammate finally gets to Sakura, she pounds the Uzumaki and runs off ahead with Sasuke. When the team finally arrives at the gateway of the temple where there mission is, Naruto ruins their chance of entrance and the two run off together with Sasuke grabbing her hand. Sasuke then tells Sakura to go gather information and go to the temple. Ironically, their way of getting information is greatly in difference. Sasuke arriving first at the temple battles with the "Boss" and is soon injuried. When Sakura finally arrives with Naruto, she rushes to the Uchiha's aid. The Uchiha quickly gets back on his feet and defeats the "Boss" . Shinobi World War Arc In episode 313 and 314, when Sakura is introduced into the scene, she is shown walking around and spots and stops to spy on the popular Uchiha snacking on his lunch. Noticing her prescence, he quickly turns around. Embarrassed of being spotted, the tomatoe-faced Haruno runs off and hides behind a tree. Later in the next following episode, when Ino complains to everyone of how Uchiha rejected her flowers, Sakura thinks to herself of how amazing the Yamanaka was; just by approaching the popular Uchiha. The latter then later giggles when the filler character; Yota teased how silly the "''cool ''" boy looked with a bag full of flowers. Movies Naruto movie:Nnja Clash in the Land of Snow Sakura and Sasuke are shown working together numerous times throughout the movie. When the main protagnoist of the movie is defeated, the Land of Spring is created. As the scene continues onward, the Uchiha is shown watching the creation as he rests his head on Sakura in the ending credits. Naruto Shippuden movie 6: Road to Ninja After arguing with her parents, an angry and annoyed Sakura runs away to a park. There, she meets up with Naruto and begins to complain about her parents. After seeing how he doesn't seem to understand her, she quickly becomes saddened and mentions about the Uchiha; stating that he would had been able to understand her. When Sakura and Naruto are later sent into the genjutsu world, they are shown shocked when they meet Sasuke Uchiha in the village; not knowing at the time that they were actually meeting his alternate self. After she meets the drastically different Uchiha, she is filled with joy when she finds that he returns the feelings she has for his alternate self. She soon finds herself enjoying the attention she gets from his alternate self and even accepts the rose he hands her; deciding that she wants to stay in the alternate world a little longer. However, she soon finds out that the alternate Uchiha does the same to every other girls and is left heartbroken. She finally realizes that the alternate Sasuke isn't the same Uchiha she fell in love with and decides that she wants to go back to her world. For more information: SasuSaku (RtN) Otakon Conventions In Otakon conventions, Yuri Lowenthal (Sasuke's English Dub actor), and Kate Higgins, (Sakura's English Dub Voice actress), would spoof how Sasuke and Sakura act towards each other. * The first video shows that "Sasuke" is proposing to "Sakura." 0:46-1:46 * The second video shows "Sasuke" and "Sakura" answering phone calls while training . OVAs Naruto OVA 1: Find the Four-Leaf Red Clover While waiting for both Kakashi and Naruto to arrive, Sasuke and Sakura are shown to finally have an "alone time". She soon begins to fantasize about having a romantic time with Sasuke, but before she could say something to the Uchiha, she is interupted by Naruto and Konohamaru. Naruto OVA 2 : Mission : Protect the Waterfall Village! As Team 7 were assigned a C-rank mission escorting a ninja named Shibuki , to his home Takigakure , he offered Team 7 a separate new mission helping pick up trash outside the village. When Team 7 is about to leave after completing the clean up mission, a woman appears, informs them that the village is under attack and then passes out. Sasuke then commands Sakura to take the lady and kids somewhere safe. When they got ambushed by the enemies, Sasuke fights them and Sakura is shown head over hill in Sasuke's coolness after he defeated some of the enemies. Naruto OVA 6 : The Cross Roads When the team was ambushed by a group of missing-nin and their leader, Kajika, who have orders from Orochimaru to test Sasuke's strength and abilities, Sasuke saves both Sakura and Naruto; kicking Naruto to a tree and grabbing Sakura and quickly gaurding her from the explosions. Naruto OVA 7 : Gentle Breeze Chronicles the Film : Naruto, the Genie and the 3 Wishes 'ttebayo!! After the discovery of a genie bottle, every member of Konoha 11 is shown to want the last wish that is available. ( Excluding Hinata and Chouji). As one of the members include Haruno Sakura, she is shown to bicker and fight for her wish of making Uchiha Sasuke fall in love with her, but due to her love rival, Yamanaka Ino having a similar idea, the two are shown to specifically fight one another for their "love". Naruto SD: Rock Lee no Seishun Full-Power Ninden In the second part of episode 2, both Naruto and Rock Lee writes a love letter to Sakura and they put the love letter in Sakura's bag when Sakura is not looking. Later, Naruto and Lee was upset when they thought there are a third love letter and demands to know who would have wrote it. When pondering who it could be, Uchiha Sasuke is shown to pop up. In the first part of episode 5, Naruto shows off by performing Sexy Sakura Jutsu and shows Lee and Konohamaru how convincing it is. As Sakura passes by, she beats on them from annoyance. After beating them, Sakura begins to scold them about the Sexy Jutsu. Countering this, Konohamaru claims to Sakura that she didn't have any problems with the Sexy Man Jutsu that he used on Sakura by transforming into Sasuke the other day. This is then shown to cause her to blush out of embarrassment. In the second part of episode 19, Rock Lee tells Tenten and Neji a love story that he made up to later decieve them with. This Love story was to show his love towards Sakura but would later choose Sasuke over him, therefore breaking and shattering his heart. : * ''"Yes...she was beautiful. She appeared before me as if out of a dream and said she wanted an emerald more beautiful than the ocean. I spent all my saving to buy her an emerald that sparkled brighter than the seven seas. But then, she rather have a yellow diamond that shone brighter than the sun and left me for another man". In chapter 19 and in the second part of episode 47, Rock Lee and his team wind up seeing Sasuke and meets his new comrades. Upon this reunion, Rock Lee questions why Sasuke was always so popular with girls. While asking this, he fantasizes about Sasuke being surrounded by girls; Sakura being shown to be one. Sasuke then arrogantly replies that he never cared about those kind of things which makes Lee go crazy in jealousy. In the anime, after Lee is shown to be defeated, he declares to Sasuke that he had make Sakura fallen for him which ironically Sasuke doesn't directly respond to, stating that he's wasting his time with Lee and his team. In chapter 25, Sakura's father, Kizashi wanted to know the relationship between Sasuke and Sakura. Naruto and Lee wanted to know Sakura's feeling towards Sasuke as well so they decide to help him by dressing up as Sasuke. Each would then approached Sakura as "Sasuke" individually. When approached by Naruto who transformed into Charasuke, she faints when he uses the Charasuke's Sexy Festival technique. Upon waking up, she scolds them for dressing as Sasuke. Finally confessing to his daughter, Kizashi tells Sakura that he just wanted to know the relationship between her and Sasuke. Explaining to her father, she tells him that the two had no relationship as a couple and that he was a rogue ninja who already left the village. Having flashbacks of when the Uchiha was still in Team 7, Sakura begins to confess that although she couldn't see him, she would always think of him as..but is quickly cut off by them who desperately tells her that they'll always be by her side. Pleased by their comments, she thanks them, but still angered by their latest actions and she then sends them flying. As the real Sasuke appears, she angrily punches him thinking he was another fake, leaving Sasuke confused. At home, Sakura complain to her mother, Mebuki. Mebuki laugh and telling to her daughter that Kizashi can be a real moron. Realizing that it is getting late, Mebuki went out to find her husband and she later approaches Sasuke. Remembering Sakura saying that Kizashi dress up as Sasuke, Mebuki mistaken Sasuke as Kizashi and she grabbed him telling him to stop with the Sasuke dress up and demands him to come home as Sasuke keeps telling her that she got the wrong guy; leaving the real Kizashi who was standing near by confused. Among the Fans SasuSaku is arguably one of the most popular couples in the fandom, rivaled by SasuNaru. It's most likely supported because of Sakura's feelings and devotion toward Sasuke as well as the bond they shared in Part I. It's nearly always a companion ship to NaruHina, and it's a rival pairing to SasuNaru, NaruSaku, SasuKarin and SasuIno. External Links *http://sasusakuiscanon.tumblr.com/ *http://sasusaku5ever.tumblr.com/ *http://sasusaku-fied.tumblr.com/tagged/analysis (The Analysis is towards Uchiha Sasuke's Feelings Btw^^) *http://sasusaku-love.tumblr.com/ *http://harunoh.tumblr.com/ *SasuSaku Live Journal: http://rikkaiawesome.livejournal.com/9313.html *http://-underthesamesky.tumblr.com *http://sasusakuxoxo.tumblr.com/ *http://www.gaiaonline.com/guilds/viewtopic.php?t=4641805&page=1 (SS. Databook, Interviews, Essays Collection ) Gallery SasuSaku Cherry Blossom.png SasuSaku Cherry Blossom.jpg Samurai.png Ferris Wheel Love.jpg SasuSaku Kunai.jpg Snow Love.jpg Welcome Back.jpg SasuSaku Kimino.jpg Reach by keulom-d67r8ej.png SasuSaku Lolli.jpg By tenchufreak-sasusaku-and-naruhina-18510652-900-675.jpg Sasusaku kimono.jpg SasuSaku.jpg For_You_by_annria2002.jpg|link=http://annria2002.deviantart.com/art/For-You-170231153 Yasa by Mitona.jpg Mikota Sakura Sasuke.png SasuSaku by Mitona.jpg RtN SasuSaku FanMade.jpg Sakura Punch!!.jpg SasuSaku Snow.jpg SasuSaku Farewell.jpg A New Beginning.png SasuSaku Utakata Hanabi.jpg sasusakukissonthecheek.jpg tumblr_mqftvyBNJQ1spgw6wo1_500.jpg commission__sasusaku_wish_by_annria2002-d34z23j.jpg A Happy Family.png Together at Last.png Cruel Fate.jpg By Hachiretsu- Deviant Art.jpg By Humonster-Deviant Art.jpg A Beautiful Garden Couple.jpg Switching Clothing.jpg Secrets.jpg Surprise Kiss.jpg Silent Kiss.jpg Shyness SxS.jpg Young Couples and Parents.jpg Under the CherryBlossom Skies.jpg tumblr_mt52brdygV1shivcfo8_500.jpg 60779_478515462235631_925127914_n.jpg 970429_478588105564557_16074940_n.jpg hanabi.jpg best day ever.jpg 1380109_735176143165743_1627138866_n.jpg SasuSaku in Shippuden (hugging) .jpg 5664_628208363873535_1406136265_n.jpg sasusaku___iridescence___by_kivi1230-d4eqtva.png sasusaku___innocent_love___by_kivi1230-d4qhnqn.png.jpg sasusaku_rememberance_by_kivi1230-d6f5fqg.png sasusaku____tears_from_heaven_by_kivi1230-d30gclh.jpg sasusaku____beloved____by_kivi1230-d39yxd0.png 1383383 320253024783748 1399909819 n.jpg 994773 158809610969067 1531437254 n.jpg 1391515 466925786758993 795222205 n.jpg By BlackRose.jpeg The best things by tenchufreak-d3192u3.jpg My boy by tenchufreak-d2y7t9r.jpg First kiss by tenchufreak-d30b0b8.jpg Commission under the sea by tenchufreak-d387nt3.png Colors of autumn by tenchufreak-d32qbyo.jpg 39804848361748.jpeg sasusaku by sakuritha97.jpg 1425574 475866742531564 1896314418 n.jpg Sasusaku first love by xxhanako aixx-d3095nk.png 971320 474384396013132 369452031 n.jpg Artist Kayurka.png 891637 471766579608247 1177890490 o.jpg IMG 92215579870925.jpeg by_xxxdymexxx-sasusaku-17932583-900-13771.jpg sasusaku kiss by annria2002.jpg ss wb.jpg ss way together.jpg Tumblr luiykaT4P11qcwdeoo1 500.jpg Large.jpg IMG 75075064351509.jpeg Tumblr mwq779ID2n1r0mbqgo1 250.jpg IMG 74957755513619.jpeg IMG 33827318100632.jpeg (Sasusaku____by_) kivi1230.png by_damakuruta (-d343paf).png damakuruta 90163ccf69b19e83732cc5e8868302cc.png sasusaku__snow_kiss_by_xXhanako-aixX.png 咲 11772612_m.jpg 咲 12710518_m.jpg 咲 20836224_m.jpg 咲.jpg 里美ROM.jpg SasuSaku by Mitona (18).jpg SasuSaku by Mitona (20).jpg 0_4868_f95a2b0a_XL.jpeg By さくら.jpg By スズナギ.jpg By ポン酢 - 2.jpg By ポン酢 -.jpg By ポン酢 ---.jpg By ポン酢.jpg By みなはむ.jpg By 透未＠春コミ.jpg By an.jpg By Mel.jpg By にこ.png By ポン酢 -----.jpg By ポン酢 -081.jpg By 透未.png By 雅.jpg ByBy スズナギ.png just_like_heaven_by_girlunknown.jpg Keep_me_close_by_girlUnknown.jpg lovers_by_girlunknown.jpg sasusaku_pet_by_gabygomita.png satisfaction_by_angelgirlwithadream-d4ajgla.png time_slips_away_by_girlunknown.jpg warmth_by_girlunknown-d2xn0p9.jpg ミ ラム..jpg レモンけい.jpg 石焼きチャーハン.jpg 農産.jpg when_we_kiss_by_girlunknown.jpg sasusaku by al shira aohoshi.jpg sasusaku by neko-niki.png sasusakuuu by 2x-jhay.jpg sasuke sakura by wosda.jpg sasusaku by julianagalardo.jpg sasusaku together by lesya7.jpg sasusaku by 2x jhay.jpg SasuSaku Reincarnation by alshiraaohoshi.jpg ss by 2x-jhay.jpg ss by tenchufreak.jpg sorry by sakuritha97.jpg sasusaku by bakaiiko.png References Category:Couples involving Sasuke Category:Couples involving Sakura Category:Semi-Canon Couples